Michael Wilson
Michael Wilson' is the main protagonist of the game "Metal Wolf Chaos". He is the 47th President of the United States of America and a veteran of the Arisona Insurrection. He uses a type of powered armor called "Metal Wolf". He appears in the RP with his Secretary, Jodie Crawford, along side him.' 'Biography' Metal Wolf Chaos (Before Crossover Cove) In the year 20XX, America has plunged into a state of civil and economic unrest and as a result several states attempted to secede from America to protect their own interests. The result was the Arizona Insurrection. During that time, Michael Wilson along side his Vice President, Richard Hawk, fought and crushed the Insurrection and paved the way for powerful military weapons. Eventually Vice President Richard Hawk decides to usurp Wilson's presidency, shifts the armed forces' loyalty to him and attacks Wilson with their support. With it came a reign of terror from slavery to outright atrocities committed for little to no reason at all. However, Wilson escapes from the White House in his powered armor, and after reaching Air Force One, flies to the west coast of the United States. He then starts to take America back by liberating cities and outposts, going from west to east When Wilson returns to the White House, Hawk is not there. Wilson discovers that he is in Las Vagas and goes there to fight his usurper, but Hawk escapes in a rocket and goes to a space station. Wilson and Hawk battle in space, with the President ultimately saving the United States of America from nuclear destruction and destroying his enemy. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Michael is first introduced into the RP with him busy doing paper work until he gets a call from Gendo Ikari to come join a party the heroes were celebrating after their victory over the Unbreakable Dark. Michael arrives to the party by surf boarding while in Metal Wolf from the sky on to the ship it was being held on. He then hijacked the DJ booth and played a loop of a song he deemed to be filled with "BURNING AMERICAN FREEDOM". When Sephiroth makes his attack on the Saint's Cradle, Jodie and him managed to sneak out of the room, dragging an intoxicated Vivio with them. Apon reaching the hanger Michael got inside Metal Wolf and made his way to the roof of the ship where he await for Sephiroth to exit. When Sephiroth finally did he was quick to join the fray with firing bullets at him. Realizing that approach is not working he got out his shark gun and fired it towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth was caught off guard by the presence of a shark flying towards him which was enough for Yuri's attack to hit him. Though during this time Vivio climbed up Metal Wolf's leg and covered its head blinding Michael and causing him to crash into the roof of the Saint's Cradle. When Sephiroth casted "Heartless Angel" Metal Wolf managed to take the damage instead of Michael saving his life. Michael then join the others battling Sephiroth and fired a barrage of missiles at him. When Sephiroth became Safer-Sephiroth and cast Meteor, Michael was quick in trying to destroy the flaming rocks. He then proceed into get behind three other combatant and gave a challange at Sephiroth. Metal Wolf Metal Wolf is Michael Wilson's personal mobile armored specal Ops. suit. It is armed with various weapons that's size have been doubled to match Metal Wolf's own. These weapons include cluster missile launchers, rocket launchers, SMGs, sniper rifles, flame throwers, miniguns, assault rifles, shotguns, gernade launchers, railguns, and handguns. Metal Wolf also has versions of these weapons that use... less then conventional ammunition. Such as a shark gun, a baseball sniper rifle, a soap bubble flamethrower, a bouncy exploding American football gernade launcher, and a homing dragon railgun. The powered armour itself contains all of these weapons in its shoulder pods. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by burnitup